


Roundabout

by Driima



Category: haikyu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Atsumu Miya, BL, Backstory, Basically everyone in Haikyu!! - Freeform, Because yes, BoyxBoy, Chikara Ennoshita, Choking, Daichi Samamura - Freeform, Denial, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom!Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Even more kinky stuff because tags, F/F, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfiction with plot, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy topics, Hisashi Kinoshita - Freeform, Hitoka Yachi - Freeform, Humor, I Can’t Believe I’m Writing This, I don’t know how to use AO3 tags - Freeform, I think this is how you use tags btw idk I’m dumb, Ittetsu Takeda - Freeform, I’m basically winging this - Freeform, Kageyhina, Kanji Koganegawa - Freeform, Kazuhito Narita - Freeform, Kei Tsukishima - Freeform, Keiji Akaashi - Freeform, Keishin Ukai - Freeform, Kenjiro Shirabu - Freeform, Kentaro Kyotani - Freeform, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, Kiyoomi Sakusa - Freeform, Kotaro Bokuto - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Mature topics and themes, OC, Oh wait, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru/OC - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru/Reader - Freeform, Oikawa/OC - Freeform, Oikawa/Reader - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Praise Kink, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rintaro Suna - Freeform, Ryunosuke Tanaka - Freeform, Satori Tendou - Freeform, She belongs to the streets tho - Freeform, Shoyo Hinata - Freeform, Smut, Story with Plot, Suicide, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Takanobu Aone - Freeform, Tetsuro Kuroo - Freeform, There’ll be a lot - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, Tsutomu Goshiki - Freeform, Uhm, Violent Sex, Volleyball, With an eventual relationship, Yaoi, Yu Nishinoya - Freeform, Yuji Terushima - Freeform, big time, but i love her, eita semi - Freeform, haikyu!! - Freeform, haikyuu fanfiction, hajime iwaizumi - Freeform, i don’t know what else to add, kenma kozume - Freeform, lev haiba - Freeform, like at all, mature - Freeform, more kinky stuff, more smut, morisuke yaku - Freeform, non-con, oikawa tooru - Freeform, osamu miya - Freeform, saeko tanaka - Freeform, sub!Reader, sub!oc, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, this basically has all the Haikyu!! Men, wakatoshi ushijima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driima/pseuds/Driima
Summary: “Sorry I’m late,” Evelyn mused, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes as she peered at her awaiting teammates. “I was busy with something.” She closed the door behind her.There was a pause before a pair of stomping footsteps could be heard outside the doorway, and her eyes widened as a small smile tugged on her lips. Suddenly, the door flew open, making everyone jump. Kageyama stood there, sweat dotting his forehead, his chest heaving for air. He raised an accusatory finger at Evelyn, his face contorting with anger as he exclaimed.“She pushed me down the fucking stairs!”|||~ contains spoilers from the Haikyu!! series~ contains swearing, violence, abuse, smut, mature themes and topics, etc.|||Started - May 2020Completed - TBD|||ROUNDABOUTOriginal StoryCopyright - DriimaCover by @Driima|||~ I do not own Haikyu!! or any of the characters within it. I simply own the plot and the original characters.~ Please ask to share/copy my work.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, and welcome to one of my first fan fictions! I have no idea if this’ll even get any views because it’s my first time posting on AO3 and I’m big dumb when it comes to the mechanics but I hope ya’ll enjoy. 
> 
> Once again, this fic contains sensitive topics. It is written in third perspective to fit my OC but it can be read as a reader insert as well, though some general aspects won’t fit.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy! - Driima

In the blinding light of the June afternoon, a young woman walked slowly down a street in the Miyagi Prefecture. Her short blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail to try and ease the heat of the day away, her bright blue star hair clip catching the suns glint every so often. She wore a loose white blouse and a corresponding grey skirt. Though she had a loose smile as she walked to school, she cursed the day. Ever since she became the volleyball team’s new manager, they had been hosting practices exclusively on the weekends. Though she loved watching the boy’s practice, she preferred to have time to work on her schoolwork, especially with the nearing exam season. 

Yachi sighed. She was nearly there - at Karasuno - and her pace quickened ever so slightly. 

“Why is it so hot?” she mumbled to herself, loosening her grip on the strap of her bag. It was shocking waking up to such a humid afternoon. The soulful melodies of cicadas filled the air and the heat seemed to bounce off the streets, creating false images of wavering pools that was dissipate when one walks closer. It wasn’t unpleasant for Yachi, though. She never liked the cold, but it was a day when perspiration would surface on your forehead and cheeks and if worked hard enough, it would run in rivulets down your face until you reselmbed a ripe tomato. She only hoped the boys were taking it light. 

After another minute of walking, Yachi stopped outside the entrance of her school; Karasuno High School. The building was large yet modest, and the tan stones reflected against the beady sunlight brightly. With a small skip to her step, she smiled, and made her way to the Second Gymnasium where the boys’ volleyball club practiced. 

As Yachi entered the connecting breezeway, her eyes lit up as she recognized her fellow manager just up ahead. 

“Kiyoko!” she called out cheerfully as she picked up her pace to catch up to the third year girl. Kiyoko, turning her head at the mention of her name, smiled when she saw the younger girl walking behind her. 

“Hey,” Kiyoko greeted. “I’m glad you could join us today.” She stared at Yachi from underneath her pink-rimmed glasses, her grey eyes sparking under the sunlight. 

“Yeah, I woke up a little late today. Can you believe how hot it is? It’s only June,” Yachi said in an exasperated tone as she gestured to the humid air around them. 

Kiyoko nodded, her black hair bobbing. “Yeah, it is hot,” was all she said as the two girls stopped outside the sliding doors of the gym. 

From inside, the sound of shoes scraping against the hardwood floor and the loud thud of volleyballs smacking the ground could be heard. Yachi smiled warmly as they quickly changed their shoes, Kiyoko holding the door for the blonde as they entered the gym. 

“Yachi-san!” a bubbly voice exclaimed the instant the first year stepped into the gym. Yachi jumped, instantly turning in the direction of the voice, and she was met with a pair of wide brown eyes. 

“O-Oh, hi, Hinata,” Yachi stuttered, her cheeks going red as the short first year with unruly orange hair came bounding towards her, a volleyball held between his hands. He was short, shorter than her, as he stood at 164 cm. Yachi even mistook him as a junior high student the first time she saw him, and her cheeks went even redder at the memory. 

“Isn’t it hot today?” Hinata asked excitedly as he stopped short of her, his frame bobbing back and forth on his heels. “It feels like the middle of summer!” 

Yachi nodded in agreement. “It is hot. It was shocking when I stepped outside. I think it’ll breeze by though, tomorrow it’s supposed to be cooler. Is everyone here?” 

Hinata paused his bouncing and he glanced around the gym at the other training boys. “Everyone but Yamaguchi,” he said. “But I’m sure he’ll show up soon! I’m going to go get Kageyama to toss to me, bye!” With that, he bounded away, his loud voice calling out Kageyama’s name. Yachi sighed. He had so much energy. 

Yachi joined Kiyoko in sitting on the side of the court, examining the boys as they practiced. Despite having watched them for several weeks now, she was still amazed at how skillful they were. She could barely even toss them a ball correctly when they asked, and yet they did it with ease. It had only been two hours when Coach Ukai and Ittetsu Takeda, the Faculty Advisor, arrived to call a short meeting about their practice schedule. 

As this happened, Yachi flinched when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She glanced at Kiyoko. 

“Excuse me,” she mumbled, and she walked off to the side to answer. 

She listened quietly as her mother told her some news. Upon answering, her eyes lit up and her mouth fell open in realization. Oh! How could she forget? 

“Yes, of course,” she uttered into the phone. “I understand. Yep. I’ll ask, don’t worry. Alright. Yes, mom. Yes - I love you too. I need to go. Bye.” 

With a click, she shut off her phone and returned to Kiyoko’s side. The dark haired girl was back to watching the boys practice as Coach Ukai dismissed them. 

“Who was that?” she asked. 

“My mother. She was reminding me of some family business,” Yachi responded. “Excuse me again, I have to go ask the Coach something.” 

Nervously, Yachi walked up to where Coach Ukai and Takeda were standing. They were conversing quietly, making comments on their players’ moves. Yachi cleared her throat quietly. 

“C-Coach Ukai? Sensei?” she stuttered. When the two men turned to her, she bowed in greeting, her hands fiddling behind her. 

“Oh, Yachi, hello. Is there something you need?” Takeda said as he pushed up his glasses. 

“Err, no. I mean, yes,” Yachi stumbled over her words. “Uh, if it’s alright with you two, can I have a word outside? It’s just a small request, it’s alright if you’re busy.” 

Takeda smiled warmly. “Of course.” 

Yachi followed the two men outside, and she chewed on her lip as they turned to her expectantly once they were standing in the breezeway. 

“So, uhm,” Yachi mumbled. “I was wondering if I could have a favor. It’s my cousin. She’s transferring from a school in America to Karasuno in three days.” 

Takeda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I heard about that. She’s part of a special exchange program, right?” 

Yachi nodded. “And, well, uhm. She’s really interested in volleyball. She’s been pursuing it ever since she was little, and well, she’s pretty talented, so I’ve heard. It’s been a few years since I’ve seen her. Uh, well, I already went to the girls volleyball team to request it, but you see, they’re already full and have two more players than needed. I was going to ask you, and it’s totally okay if you don’t agree or can’t, I understand completely, I’m sure I can work it out with her...” 

Ukai and Takeda glanced at each other as they listened to the first year ramble. 

“I was wondering if you could allow her to join the boys team?” Yachi finally breathed out, her head ducking slightly as she stared at the ground nervously. “There are too many people in the girls team. I understand that if she can’t, it’s okay, but I was going to give it a shot.” 

The two older men stared at the girl in consideration. They have never before heard such a proposition, and truthfully, they doubted it was even possible. 

“Yachi, you do understand that we also have twelve players,” Coach Ukai said slowly. Yachi’s heart dropped and she nodded slowly. 

“I understand. But almost all international teams allow up to fifteen players, and that includes substitutes,” Yachi mumbled quickly, glancing at them hopefully. 

“That is true,” Takeda said, nodding his head slowly. 

“There’s never been a girl on a boys team though. At least, that I’ve heard of,” Coach Ukai responded, a hand dragging through his dyed blond hair. His brows were furrowed and he looked to be deep in thought. “However, I hate to turn down the dreams of a youngster. What do you think, Sensei? Is it possible?” 

Takeda nervously ran a hand through his messy black hair. “I’m not sure entirely. But if you’ll allow her to play, I’ll definitely look into having her join the team.” 

Yachi’s eyes lit up. “Really?” she mumbled, before she cleared her throat and bowed. “I mean, thank you! She’ll appreciate this a lot.” 

Coach Ukai chuckled. “Don’t get your hopes up, kid. Do you know what position she plays?” 

Yachi frowned, and she brought up a hand to her chin. “Err, I think she was middle blocker. But she said she’s played several positions. She was a libero as well, just for a while. I’m not entirely sure.” 

“Several positions, huh? Interesting...” Coach Ukai mumbled. He rolled his shoulders, glancing back at the gym. “Anyways, we appreciate your offer, Yachi. We’ll do everything in our power to allow your cousin to join us.” 

Yachi bowed. “Thank you, Coach, Sensei.” 

As the two men walked off, Yachi stood there for a moment, smiling to herself. Her cousin was going to be proud of her. She just knew it.


	2. The New Teammate

Three days. It had been three days since Yachi requested her cousin to join the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team. Two days since Takeda had told Yachi it was possible after he pulled some strings. One day since Yachi called her cousin, saying she was officially on the team. 

Yachi was now walking side by side with her cousin towards the school, a bright smile on her face. 

“I can’t believe your agency allowed you to have your own apartment!” Yachi marveled. “That’s unheard of around here. You know you could have always stayed with us.” 

Her cousin chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” she mused with a friendly smile. “I know just how much your mother has to work. I didn’t want to add any extra stress to her plate.” 

“You’re too kind,” Yachi laughed. 

“You flatter me, Yachi,” the older girl smiled. “Is this it?” 

The two girls stopped in their tracks. Before them was Karasuno High School, the tan stones reflecting in the sunlight. Yachi nodded. “Yep, here it is! Karasuno High School! What do you think?” 

Her cousin paused. She scanned over the building. 

“It’s certainly different from America,” she said. “But it looks a lot nicer. There’s no trash outside of it, too!”

Yachi frowned for a second. “You have trash outside your schools in America?” 

Her cousin laughed. “You wouldn’t believe the schools in America, Yachi-san.” 

“Should we start the tour, then?” Yachi asked, to which her cousin nodded.

The school had allowed Yachi to give her cousin the tour after hours since the volleyball club was still running. Yachi took her around the grounds, explaining the system at which the school ran by. She explained the dress code, though it wasn’t as enforced at Karasuno, and briefly talked about the history of the school. 

As they were nearing the Second Gymnasium, Yachi’s eyes lit up as she spotted a familiar person. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Sensei!” 

The man, who had been walking ahead of them in the hallway, paused and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, Yachi, hello,” he said kindly, waiting for the two girls to reach him. 

Yachi turned to her cousin. “This is Takeda-sensei. He’s our faculty advisor for the volleyball club.” 

Takeda’s eyes lit up as he turned to Yachi’s cousin. “Oh, you’re the transfer student I’ve heard so much about! It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

The girl bowed. “The pleasure is mine, Sensei. Thank you for allowing me to join your team, I am forever grateful.” 

Takeda chuckled awkwardly. “Oh, it was no problem at all. Are you girls heading towards the gym? The boys are still practicing down there.” 

Yachi nodded. “I think Coach Ukai was going to introduce her today.” 

“Then I shall see you down there soon,” Takeda said. “I have some files to attend to first. It was nice meeting you, and welcome to Karasuno.” 

Yachi’s cousin smiled. “It was nice meeting you as well, Sensei.” 

Down at the gym, Coach Ukai was overseeing the boy’s practicing. He wouldn’t normally attend their day-to-day practices but since the girl was being given a tour, he knew he had to introduce her. To say the least, he was shocked when Take-chan informed him that she was allowed to join their team. Whatever he did, he had managed to convince the high school board in allowing her to play. He was impressed. 

He was about to give some advice to one of Hinata’s receives when the gym’s door creaked open. He glanced over, seeing Yachi poking her head in, and he immediately turned to walk over. The girl must be here. 

“Ah, Yachi, hello,” he greeted her. “Is your cousin here?” 

The blonde nodded, moving out of the way to allow Ukai to step out of the gym and close the door behind him. He stared at the girl standing behind Yachi, taking her in. 

“I’m Ukai Keishin. I coach the boy’s volleyball team here at Karasuno. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, bowing respectfully. 

She bowed back. “It’s nice to meet you as well. Thank you for allowing me to join your team, especially upon such short notice.” 

Ukai chuckled, waving it off. “No problem, kid. Here, why don’t you change your shoes whilst I go inform the guys?” 

She nodded, and Coach Ukai entered the gym once more. He blew his whistle, beckoning the boys over. They crowded around him quickly, wiping the sweat off their brows and foreheads as they stared at him expectantly. 

“Listen up,” be began, pausing for a moment. How was he supposed to explain this? “I have some important news. We have a new teammate joining us.” 

The boys’ attention was immediately peaked. 

“A new teammate?” Nishinoya asked allowed, his eyes widening in surprise. “But don’t we already have twelve players?” 

Coach Ukai nodded. “Yes, we do. Takeda-sensei managed to pull some strings to have one more. Like the girl’s team, we’ll have another extra. But that isn’t all. Frankly, I have no idea how to explain this, but your new teammate-“ 

Ukai was cut off by the sound of the sliding door opening. The boys glanced over, seeing Yachi enter the gym, and they waved at her, to which she returned awkwardly. However, what caught their attention was the girl who followed Yachi in. She did a once-over of the gym, taking in the court, before her eyes landed on the boys. A small, hesitant smile pulled at her lips as the two walked over. 

“Boys, I would like you to meet your new teammate,” Coach Ukai said, gesturing to the girl.


	3. The American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I already have reads and I’m so happy. Tysm guys ^^

The boys were stunned. They didn’t even know if they heard Coach Ukai right. New teammate? This girl? What? 

All eyes were on her as she stood next to the coach, a small awkward smile on her face. They were taking her in - looking her over. She had a round, almost heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale and fair, and she had long, black hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling light blue that shone even in the mediocre light of the gym. The most shocking detail, however, was her height. If they thought Hinata was short, she took the cake. She couldn’t be taller than 152 centimeters, a good five feet in retrospect. 

“Hello,” she greeted, snapping them out of their inquisitive gazes. She bowed before them. “My name is Evelyn Kenshō. It is nice to meet you.” 

Hesitantly, the boys bowed back in greeting. Hinata was the first one to speak up. His eyes were wide and he took a step forward, his hand almost shakily reaching out as he lined it up with the top of her head. He had a look of pure amazement on his face as he asked, “How tall are you?” 

“Hinata, boke!” Kageyama growled out, grabbing the orange-haired boy by the back of his shirt and dragging him back to the semi-circle formation the boys were standing in. “Don’t ask a girl her height!” 

“Sorry!” Hinata sheepishly exclaimed. 

Evelyn merely giggled, smiling brightly. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m five foot,” she explained. “I believe that’s 151 centimeters.” 

Hinata’s jaw fell open. “That’s even shorter than Nishinoya!” 

The other short boy with black hair and a noticeable tuft of bleached, dirty blonde hair hanging over his forehead jabbed Hinata in the side. “Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Quit your antics, boys,” Coach Ukai cut in. “Introduce yourselves before you come off as rude.” 

The boys snapped back to attention and immediately began to introduce themselves. 

Daichi Sawamura, third year, wing spiker and the captain of the team. He possessed a larger build but isn’t relatively tall. His hair was short and dark and he had deep brown eyes. 

Kōshi Sugawara, third year, pinch server and the vice-captain. He was average height with a slender build. His hair was an unnatural light grey and his eyes were a hazel-brown. He had the tiniest of mole under his left eye. 

Asahi Azumane, third year and wing spiker. He was the ace. He looked much older than the rest of the boys and had long hair that was pulled up into a bun with the slightest of stubble along his chin. He has dark brown eyes and a headband that held his hair away from his face. 

Yū Nishinoya, second year and the libero. He was the one that that Hinata boy called out before. He was the shortest boy on the team, though despite his short stature, he had a fairly muscular build. 

Ryūnosuke Tanaka, second year and an outside hitter. He had a shaved head with sharp blue-grey eyes. He was lean and was average height though he had a strong build. He was staring at Evelyn with wide eyes, disbelief written all over his face. 

Chikara Ennoshita, second year and a wing spiker. He was an average-looking guy with a sleepy look on his face. His brown hair was medium-length and his eyes were slightly down-turned. Despite that, he had a gentle smile on his face that seemed welcoming. 

Hisashi Kinoshita, second year and a pinch server. He had short, spiky light brown hair and large eyes. He was relatively average in height though he leaned on the short side. 

Kazuhito Narita, second year and a middle blocker. Like Tanaka, he had a shaved head. He was tall and had a lean build. His eyes were wide and brown and his eyebrows were dark. 

Tobio Kageyama, first year and the setter. His most prominent features was his tall height and the relatively sharp glare he had on his face. He was muscular and emitted an intimidating aura, even if it seemed like he wasn’t trying to. His hair was black and cropped short and he had dark blue eyes. 

Shōyō Hinata, first year and a middle blocker as well as the decoy. He was the second shortest person on the team next to Nishinoya. He had unruly, orange hair and light brown eyes. His build was thin and if Evelyn didn’t know better, she would have said he looked like a middle school student. 

Kei Tsukishima, first year and a middle blocker. He was incredibly tall, almost overbearingly so, and had a relatively slim build for a volleyball player. Despite being only a first year, he was the tallest on the team. He had short blond hair and golden-brown eyes with dark glasses overtop them. 

Tadashi Yamaguchi, first year and a pinch server. He had an average build with short black hair that almost appeared green if reflected in the light just right. His face was dotted with freckles and he had a shy smile on his face. 

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about you?” Coach Ukai offered. Evelyn nodded and faced the boys.

“Uhm, well, I’m a second year here at Karasuno now. I moved here from the United States just a few days ago. I grew up in Pennsylvania and lived there my whole life, though my father was Japanese so that’s how I know the language,” she rambled. “My parents were the ones who got me into volleyball. I enjoy it a lot, and I think I’m relatively good at it.” 

“What position do you play?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

“Back in middle school and the beginnings of high school, I used to play as the libero. They made me team captain as well, which was pretty cool. Then when I transferred to private school, I became a middle blocker and have been since,” Evelyn said. 

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “So cool!” he exclaimed. “We’re in the same position!” 

Evelyn giggled at his excitedness. 

“A libero as the team captain?” Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow. “Is that even allowed?” 

Evelyn glanced at him. “It may be different in America. I’m not sure.” Tsukishima only hummed in response, glancing away with disinterest. 

Yachi piped up, “She’s also my cousin!” 

Evelyn’s eyes widened. “Oh, I forgot to mention that! Thanks, Yachi-san.” 

“You two look nothing alike,” Daichi commented. He was right. The only similarity the boys could see between the two were the blue hue of their eyes. Other than that, they looked like polar opposites. 

Yachi laughed nervously. “Yeah, we get that a lot. Her father was my mother’s step brother. We’re not related by blood so that’s why.” 

“Miss Kenshō, do you have time to stay for a bit? We could host a quick practice match. It would be nice to assess your skills so we can place you easily,” Coach Ukai said, turning to the girl. 

“Yeah, of course. That’d be nice,” she smiled. “Also, you can just call me Evelyn.” 

The boys blinked. First name basis? That would take some time getting used to. Coach Ukai simply nodded and ushered her in the direction of the changing rooms, Yachi following behind her quickly. When he turned back to the boys, he cocked an eyebrow. “I know this is strange to you. It’s strange for me as well. The girl’s team already has two people over the limit which was a bit much so they denied her application. It’ll take some time to get used to, but I’m sure she’ll be a good asset. She seems to have her stuff together.” 

“She’s nice,” Sugawara commented, to which the boys agreed. 

“And it seems like Tanaka has his eyes on her,” Nishinoya said with a smirk. The boy with shaved hair instantly turned to him, a scowl on his face.

“I do not!” he shot back. “She may be pretty, have nice eyes, nice hair, and is my type but I don’t like like her!” The boys merely snickered at his comment, to which he blushed at. 

“Daichi, Suga, you’ll be on her team,” Coach Ukai said, pointing between the two. “Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya, you’ll be against them. It’ll be a three on three.” The boys nodded. 

As the boys walked away to prepare for the unexpected match, Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi, “Of course, put the freak duo on the same team against the newbie. That’ll end swell.” 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied. Tsukishima’s eye twitched at the nickname but he said nothing in response.


	4. The First Set

When Evelyn walked back into the gym, the boys couldn’t help but do double takes on her appearance. She was no longer wearing the tan skirt and cute black button up shirt. She was now in a pair of tight fitting black training shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Her knee braces were on and she was chatting with Yachi with a smile. 

Takeda, who had joined the practice in the time that she was changing, said to Ukai, “Why does her last name seem familiar?” 

Ukai shrugged. “I had that same question,” he said, before he clapped his hands. “Alright. We’ll be doing a three versus three match. Three sets. Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya will be going against Daichi, Sugawara, and Evelyn.” Evelyn nodded and jogged over to where the captain and vice-captain were standing. They gave her smiles of encouragement as Ukai began to explain the basics of the game. 

“Everything sound good?” Coach Ukai asked once he was finished, and the boys all said yes in agreement. The others made their way to the sidelines whilst those chosen to play walked onto the court. 

“Would you like to do defence?” Daichi asked Evelyn sheepishly. 

She smiled at him. “I’m up for whatever you want to do,” she told him, to which he blushed subtly. 

“Daichi here is our pillar,” Suga cut in, swinging an arm around Daichi’s neck playfully. “He’s really good at defense.” 

Evelyn nodded. “Then I guess I’ll be up front with you, Sugawara,” she said. 

“They’re starting with the ball,” Daichi commented, cousing the three to look over where Kageyama was standing in the server’s position. “Before we start, I just want to let you know that Hinata and Kageyama’s spike is a bit... much to handle.” 

“I’m up for a challenge,” was all Evelyn said before she walked to her position. Daichi and Sugawara shot each other a nervous look before they too got into position, and the next thing they knew, the whistle was blown and the ball was tossed into the air. 

Kageyama’s hand came down on the ball hard. It was an impressive hit. Daichi narrowly missed his connection, swearing under his breath as their opponents earned the first point. 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Sugawara said lightheartedly, flashing the captain a reassuring smile. 

Kageyama was up again. The ball was tossed into the air, he ran forward, his hand hit the ball, and it was barreling towards Daichi at full speed once more. This time, however, Daichi managed to receive it. The ball went up and Sugawara ran forward, glancing at Evelyn. She got the message, she took a small step backwards before she ran forward just as Suga’s fingertips skimmed the ball. 

Evelyn paused, a short notice, before she saw the ball being tossed her way and she jumped. Everyone watched as her legs lifted her off the ground, her hand smacking against the ball in a decently executed spike. Surprised by her jumping power, they watched as the ball smacked against the ground right before Kageyama could save it. 

“Nice kill, Evelyn!” Sugawara exclaimed. She shot him a smile. 

The ball was tossed to Suga as it was his turn to serve. He threw it against the ground once, twice, before it was tossed up, his body following shortly after. His hand connected with the ball and it was flying over to the other side of the net, just about to hit the ground, when Nishinoya rolled in from the side, his arms out as he received it. 

“Nice one, Noya!” Tanaka yelled from the sidelines as the ball went up. Both Suga and Evelyn ran forward as the ball neared Hinata. Hinata, having no idea how to properly set a ball, gulped and tried his best to toss to Kageyama. Kageyama jumped up as the ball neared, his hand about to smack it down, when both Suga and Evelyn jumped to block him. The ball hit the corner of Suga’s left hand and the corner of Evelyn’s right hand as they effectively blocked it, the ball tumbling back down beside Kageyama’s feet. 

“Alright!” Suga exclaimed as he gave Evelyn a double-handed high five. 

The first set progressed quickly. Points were being scored back and forth evenly. That is, until Kageyama’s side managed to pull ahead by four points. Suga was frowning as the score was now nineteen to fifteen. Evelyn glanced at him. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “It’s only the first set. Plus, we have time to pull ahead.” Suga smiled softly at her optimism. 

Coach Ukai and Takeda were watching with interest. She wasn’t outstandingly good but she did have some skill. She was quick, nimble, and her thought process was on point. Her spikes were executed nicely and her receiving skills were exceptional as well. Maybe she would give the team a refreshing boost. 

Kageyama served again, sending the ball between Evelyn and Daichi, and Evelyn ducked to receive it. The ball went up and Daichi bumped it to Sugawara. Suga jumped up, spiking it on the other side of the court, when Nishinoya narrowly saved it. Suga swore under his breath as it went up towards Kageyama. 

Evelyn watched intently as Kageyama let out a focused breath. He raised his hands in the setters position, his gaze trailing over to where Hinata was. Evelyn looked between the first years, her eyes widening as she saw Hinata’s face suddenly morph into one of pure determination. Evelyn tensed as Hinata suddenly dashed forward at an unbelievably fast pace, switching from a stand still to first tempo in a single second. She gulped as the ball landed perfectly in Kageyama’s hands and he tossed it swiftly, no, perfectly to Hinata. The orange haired boy jumped, his legs impressively carrying him off the ground as he angled his arm back. He swung, and before she knew it, Evelyn felt a swift surge of air pass her left ear and the sharp sound of the ball hitting the ground filled the court. 

Her arms were still up as she stared at Hinata as he landed, her eyes wide. “Yes!” Hinata and Kageyama exclaimed, pumping their fists. 

Evelyn glanced behind her, seeing the ball coming to a still in the far left corner of the court. 

“What the fuck?” was what spilled from her mouth in English. 

Daichi nervously chuckled, catching her attention. He scratched at the back of his head as he said, “Uh, yeah. That’s their spike combo. Pretty scary, huh?” 

Evelyn nodded, turning her attention back to Hinata who was looking at her with a big grin on his face. She suddenly frowned. 

“He wasn’t even watching the ball though,” she mumbled, causing Kageyama to whip his head in Hinata’s direction.

“Hinata, you dumbass! You weren’t watching the ball?” Kageyama exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hinata. Hinata suddenly jumped, sheepishly backing up to avoid Kageyama’s wrath.

“Force of habit! I’m sorry,” he quickly said as he grabbed onto Nishinoya to use him as a shield. 

“Hinata, you boke!” Kageyama roared, causing Evelyn to giggle at their antics. Whilst the other team was distracted, she ushered Sugawara and Daichi in, causing the taller boys to raise their eyebrows in interest as they bent down to hear better. 

“Daichi-sama,” she mumbled, causing the captain to blush at the formal honorific title. “Would it be alright to give them the first set?” 

Daichi cocked his head. “Give them the first set? Like, let them reach twenty-five points?” 

Evelyn nodded. “I’ve assessed everyone’s playing skills now that they’ve used their special move. I can now play properly knowing how they move and react.” 

Suga raised an eyebrow. What did she mean, ‘play properly?’ Was she not playing at her full potential since the match started? If so, how much did she hold back? 

The girl flashed the two boys a grin before she walked off to her position, the game moving back in motion now that her initial shock from the freak spike and toss had worn off. As promised, Suga and Daichi allowed Kageyama, Hinata, and Nishinoya to take the first set. The other team yelled in victory as Kageyama’s dunce caught Suga off guard, giving them the final point. 

As the two teams switched sides, Tsukishima observed Evelyn from the sidelines, his interest spiking momentarily as he watched the girl’s friendly smile suddenly twist into a hard look of indifferent determination. Intrigued by her new demeanor, he watched as she was passed the ball to start the second set, wondering why her carefree grin had suddenly vanished.


End file.
